This Is Your Day
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Once Tsuna learns that Yuni doesn't know when her birthday is, he decides to do something about it. Birthday fic for Yuni Delusional Neko! Slight 0001.


**Luna: This is a birthday fic for **Yuni Delusional Neko**!** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUNI~! …well, in your timezone. Still one day behind here~ =w=**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Birthdays.

Yuni had known they were important, and she always celebrated the birthdays of her friends and Famiglia, never forgetting a single one.

But…

"…thday, Yuni?"

The Sky Arcobaleno jumped and turned towards the speaker. "I-I'm sorry, Sawada-san. I wasn't paying attention. Could you please repeat your question?"

Tsuna smiled cheerfully from his spot beside Yuni on the porch of his house. "Sure. I asked when your birthday was. After all, mine is coming up soon, and so is Reborn's, so…"

Yuni paused. "Well…" _Should I tell him the truth? _"…the thing is, Sawada-san… I don't- I'm not-" Yuni swallowed and blurted out, "Idon'tknowwhenmybirthdayis."

Tsuna blinked. "…okay… say that again… _slowly_."

"I don't know when my birthday is," Yuni repeated, more clearly this time.

The Vongola Decimo startled her as he suddenly jumped to his feet, staring at her with his wide, caramel eyes. "You don't… know when your birthday is?" he muttered, shocked.

"…I don't even know if I _have _a birthday, actually," Yuni mused. "I don't remember or know how I was born, since I'm the granddaughter of the Sky Arcobaleno and the _daughter _of the Sky Arcobaleno… do I even have a father? And no one ever told me when the day of my birth was, so…"

"You mean, no one has ever said 'Happy Birthday' to you?" Tsuna questioned slowly, still processing the new information. "…_ever_?"

Yuni shook her head. "No, no one has. It's- Sawada-san, where are you going?"

* * *

Tsuna ran hurriedly up the stairs and burst into his room. "Reborn!" he exclaimed. "I need your help! I want t- _ack! _Reborn, what was that for?"

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked as Leon transformed from a mallet back to his original form. "You barged in here so unexpectedly that I thought you were an assassin. And as the world's number one hitman, it is my natural instinct to attack, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna rubbed his sore head gingerly and muttered, "You probably knew it was me, anyway… after all, you used a mallet, not your gun…"

Reborn's eyes glinted, having heard what his student had said. His hand slowly reached for Leon again. "Do you _want _me to shoot you, Dame-Tsuna? Because I would be more than happy to-"

"N-no, it's f-fine!" Tsuna stammered, waving his hands in front of him.

"That's what I thought." Reborn lowered his hand. "Now, why are you here? Weren't you downstairs talking to Yuni?"

Tsuna suddenly remembered why he was there. "Reborn! Yuni told me that she doesn't know when her birthday is! She said she's never even celebrated it before!" The brunette frowned at Reborn. "Did you know about this?"

Reborn, if it was possible, looked taken aback for a moment. "…yes. Yes; I knew. And before you ask, I don't know when her birthday is, either…" He noticed that Tsuna's expression had changed. "…what are you thinking?"

"Well, even if no one knows when her birthday is, I'll still celebrate it!" Tsuna's eyes were full of determination. "We'll hold a party for her tonight! Do you think we can make it in time?"

Reborn gave a small smile. "…if you work hard enough, yes."

Tsuna grinned. "Keep Yuni busy, will you, Reborn?" And he was sprinting out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Normally, Reborn would have shot at the brunette for ordering him around, but this time, he would make an exception.

* * *

Yuni knew something was up.

Not only had Tsuna not come back for quite a long time, but Reborn had even asked her not to use her gift of clairvoyance for the day. Of course, she had obeyed the Sun Arcobaleno and sealed her foresight, and she wasn't about to unseal it any time soon, but she was still suspicious… and curious.

So, when 5:00 P.M. came around and Tsuna walked into the house looking battered and worn out, Yuni made sure to pay close attention to everything that happened. Tsuna called his mother over for a private talk (which Yuni couldn't overhear, no matter how hard she strained to). Soon afterwards, Nana practically skipped into the kitchen, humming a tune.

_So, Sawada-san told his mother to cook something special, _Yuni noted mentally. _Is today a holiday? Maybe it's a Japanese thing that I haven't heard about before._

Her theory was only supported when Dino, Romario, the Arcobaleno, Enma, and Tsuna's Guardians all arrived at the doorstep of Tsuna's relatively small home and filled up the lower story. Yuni quickly walked up to them and asked politely, "Excuse me, but is today an important day? After all, you're all here…"

The boss of the Cavallone Famiglia smiled at her knowingly. "It's a very special day indeed, Yuni."

_So it _is _a holiday! _Yuni thought. Through her anticipation of experiencing another Japanese tradition, she did not notice the looks everyone else exchanged.

* * *

Yuni daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled up at Nana. "This is delicious, Sawa- I mean, Maman! Your food has always been lovely, but this time it's even better!" She gestured at the food that would have fallen off the small table a long time ago if it weren't for the amount of people eating it heartily.

"Why, thank you, Yuni-chan~" Nana beamed. "I put extra care into making tonight's dinner. After all, it _is_ y-"

Tsuna hastily said loudly, "Yeah, it's really good, Okaa-san!", effectively cutting his mother off.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, always the flatterer~"

Tsuna sighed. _That was a close call. We'd better get started soon. _He stood up and called, "Everyone, gather outside in the front, please." Chairs scraped as every occupant in the room got up from their delicious meal and pushed their way outside, Tsuna leading the way.

* * *

Yuni excitedly followed the large crowd. "Are we celebrating now, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna simply nodded and gestured towards his mom. Nana got the hint and ducked into the house again. When she came out, she was holding a beautiful and tasty-looking cake. It was white, which indicated vanilla, and had orange frosting, orange icing, and various fruits decorating the sides. However, what Yuni didn't expect was the bright, colorful cursive that was neatly written in the center of the cake's surface. Or rather, what it read.

"_Happy Birthday, Yuni!"_

Yuni's mouth dropped open without her even realizing it. After some time of silence, she managed to stammer out, "B-but-what-"

From the top of Tsuna's head, Reborn smiled. "It's just what it looks like, Yuni."

"_We're celebrating your birthday, to the extreme!_" Ryohei shouted.

"Little bro told us that you didn't know when your birthday was, so he gathered us together and planned this out," Dino explained with a grin on his face.

"Hahaha! Tsuna was so determined to make the party perfect, so we worked our hardest planning it out," Yamamoto laughed.

"It was really all Juudaime's work, though!" Gokudera added, quick to give the credit to Tsuna.

"Hn. Sawada Tsunayoshi did well. You better be grateful, herbivore," Hibari stated.

"G-guys!" Tsuna stuttered, flustered from the praise. "Y-Yuni, you should blow the candles out now!"

Yuni blinked at the flaming candles that hadn't been lit before. She noticed that the flames were different colors, and she knew that the others had all lit the candles with their Dying Will Flames. She giggled when she noticed that a Sky Flame candle was the one closest to her as she bent down in front of the cake.

"_Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday dear Yuni~  
Happy birthday to you~!"_

"Make a wish, Yuni!"

Yuni paused. _What do I wish for? _Then it came to her, and she blew all fifteen candles out at once. There was much cheering, and then the cake was being sliced.

* * *

Tsuna watched as Yuni finished up her slice of dessert and then saw that Nana had gone back inside. The brunette sent a glance at Enma, who nodded. The Shimon Decimo closed his eyes and prepared himself as Tsuna sent a Sky Flame hurtling into the sky. _That's the signal._

Immediately afterwards, everybody outside manifested their Dying Will Flames, creating a glow of warm, resolved color. Enma used his abilities to cause the Flames to skyrocket after Tsuna's own.

* * *

Yuni gazed up at the sky in awe. Enma was controlling the gravity in just the right way that the Flames burst into intricate designs, creating a firework-like display, before pulling them back together again only to make them explode once more. More and more Flames were sent into his field, and soon, the entire sky was blazing with color.

The Sky Arcobaleno was completely blown away. _They prepared this for me in less than half a day? It's like they've been planning this for their entire lives! _A small smile crept onto her face. _They truly are amazing people._

She was so intent on her thoughts and the display above her that when a certain Earth Flame user crashed into her and their lips met, the first thing she did was give in and hold the kiss.

Once Enma had scrambled off (blushing fiercely), Yuni was able to see Lal, Colonello, and Reborn all smirking simultaneously, all still in their kicking stances.

"Y-you knew?" Yuni stammered.

"Of course we did," Reborn chuckled. "It was obvious. So we decided to do this. After all, this is your day, no?"

And as Yuni laughed along with her friends and family, she thought to herself:

_This is your day._

_This is _my _day._

_The day my family gave me._

_The day I will never forget._

* * *

**Luna: asdpjf;alj f;aijweo;jai this is so choppy and rushed and short and- *continues ranting about the faults***

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: …calm down, herbivore.**

**Luna: a;ij poaiejpoaiwje por ijwpeoirjq[oweijr**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: …o-o**

**Luna: …okay, I'm good now. *looks at Yuni* Happy Birthday again, Yuni~! ^_^ And as for what you wished for... well, you can choose to keep that private~**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: …happy birthday. Please review. All criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
